


The Ballad of Legs and Night Night

by PrincePopcorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Arson, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Crimes & Criminals, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Organized Crime, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePopcorn/pseuds/PrincePopcorn
Summary: Shane 'Legs' Madej has been assigned to work with the infamous Ryan 'Night Night' Bergara to take down a string of clients who's debts are past due. This is a look at their first night on the job.





	The Ballad of Legs and Night Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first work in the BFU Fandom and actually sort of ever. I really hope you enjoyed it! Perhaps the adventures of night night and legs will continue? Thank you for reading, I appreciate it very much!

Ryan 'Night Night' Bergara was all ripped denim and cigarette smoke as he sauntered across the barn, a blood-stained nail bat hanging leisurely from his right hand, a box of matches in the other. Legs had heard of the infamous Night Night before. I mean, who hadn't? He was the Mafias favorite toy, their secret weapon. He was skilled with his hands in deadly ways, but he did have one flaw: he got a little carried away when it came to getting the job done, if you will. That's where Legs came in. He'd only been with the mob for a few months, mostly working solo gigs cleaning up after other people's forgotten messes, keeping the cops off their tracks. Then only earlier that day he had been called into the bosses 'office', an abandoned cannery in the outskirts of the city to talk business. Legs didn't think much of it until he came eye to eye with a smaller man with tousled dark hair and a plethora of scars scattered about his face and arms. It was the infamous Night Night Bergara. They shook hands as the boss told them they'd be working together to take out some clients who'd forgotten their debts were due and needed some extra reminding. Neither man seemed particularly thrilled, but begrudgingly they agreed, mostly to keep the boss off their asses. After the meeting had finished, the two walked to Night Night's car to head to their first gig.  
"You better be as good as they say you are," Night Night chuckled as he revved his engine. Legs fixed him a forced smile. "All the same to you."  
And that was how Legs had found himself in an empty barn at quarter to 3 in the morning, watching a man choke the lights out of an ex lawyer who owed a handsome sum of money to a higher up in the mob. This was after visiting three other 'clients,' all who had their own debts to pay. Legs remembers when that wasn't a normal thing for him to spend his Friday night doing, but he cant say he misses it. His job might be dirty, deadly, and dangerous but it was also a lot of fucking fun.  
Night Night tosses the match box to Legs with a twisted grin.  
"Work your magic, Legs."  
Legs holds the matches tight in a closed fist as he grabs the bottle of lighter fluid from inside his jacket. He begins spraying the perimeter of the dimly lit barn as Night Night starts bagging up their client. Usually they'd wait for the boys to come get it before their grand finale, but this time Night Night hadn't left a lot of body to pick up anyways. Legs watches him carefully.  
"Y'know I wouldn't have to burn down every goddamn building we walk into if you could just dial down the guts and gore," he yells across the barn to his partner, who flashes his signature smirk in response.  
"But where's the fun in that?"  
Legs rolls his eyes and pours the last of the fluid onto the hay-covered ground. He tucks the empty bottle into his jacket, then lighting a match. He holds it between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Ready?" he asks. Night Night nods.  
"Ready."  
And with that he drops the flaming match, he and his partner taking off into the dead of night. They both grip onto  the trash bag filled with the remnants of their client as a fiery blaze erupts behind them.  
Heart pounding and breathing shallow, Legs tosses the bag into the trunk before swinging himself into the passenger seat of Night Night's beat up impala that had been parked across the street. Night Night came soon after, getting into the driver's seat, breathing heavy.  
"They don't call you legs for nothin.' You're pretty damn fast." he chuckles between deep breaths. He grips the steering wheel with white knuckles. Legs laughs with him.  
Across the way the barn begins to crumble, swallowed by bright flames. The acrid taste of smoke burns into their senses, but they dont mind. This was the fourth building that night, they were used to it at that point.  
"That the last one for tonight?" Night Night asks, watching the fire across the street, flames dancing in his eyes. Legs nods, pulling a box of cigs from his jacket pocket after throwing the empty bottle of lighter fluid into the back of the car. He lights one up, placing it between his lips. He offers one to Night Night, who nods eagerly, already pulling his own lighter out of his pocket.  
"We better get outta here. Never know who's gonna show up." Legs says after a moment of silence. Night Night nods, balancing the cig between his teeth as he starts the car. He turns to look at Legs, smirking per usual.  
"You ain't half the pain in the ass I'd thought you'd be."  
Legs smiles.  
"I can assure you you are 100% the pain in the ass I'd thought you'd be."  
They both laugh, take a drag from their cigarettes, and escape into the night. Maybe this partnership wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
